Summer Boom
by gublerland
Summary: Each summer since she was five, Ally Dawson has travelled from New York to Miami with her father to run his store Sonic Boom. She waits patiently every year until she can see her best friend Austin Moon, she claims it's only because they're best friends. He, however, has other ideas. Rated T for language. Eventual Auslly. Summary sucks, I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm back with another Austin & Ally story. This one is going to be much longer multi-chaptered one and don't worry there will be plenty of UST and fluff in later chapters! So if you don't know already I'm from the UK so the only things I get about America and the education system and all that jazz is from the internet, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong! Also in this, Ally's mother died when she was about two, so she's only mentioned a few times. Thank you and please enjoy the first chapter of Summer Boom.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally Dawson sat impatiently at her desk, tapping her newly painted fingernails along the wooden desk, wishing the minutes would tick by faster. Only one more hour of school left and she'd be free for the summer, along with her best friend Trish and she could barely contain her excitement. She tried to focus on what Mr Dutton, her chemistry teacher was blabbering on about but she was so lost in thought that there was no point in trying. Glancing around the room, Ally noticed that none of her peers were even making any attempt to focus on what the grey-haired man was talking animatedly about so she decided that day dreaming about her summer plans wouldn't get her in much trouble, since she wasn't the only one doing it. Letting her mind drift off, Ally remembered how excited she was last year as her dad slung all their suitcases in the back of the taxi and they headed for the airport, she was bouncing up and down in her seat, blabbing on to her father about all the fun things they were going to do that summer and how she'd missed being down there and how she couldn't wait to lie on the beach, her father had to wrap his arms around her bouncing frame and remind her that she was fifteen years old before she even thought about calming down, she always got too excited.

The one thing Ally loved most about going to Miami for the summer wasn't the glorious weather, each and every day until she'd leave would be scorching, her father would always warn her to lather herself in sunscreen to avoid burning up as she lay out on the beach and it wasn't the fact she got to work in her father's music store, Sonic Boom, where she was surrounded by instruments and music, two things that she loved more than anything in the world, no, it was the fact that she got to spend the whole summer with her best friend, Austin Moon. They met when Ally's father first opened the shop, he had his first store up in New York and it had been a success with the younger generations, they made thousands each day and Lester decided to open another store in a warmer climate where he could spend his summers with his little girl. So whilst his deputy manager ran the store up in New York, Lester and Ally travelled down to Miami where he bought an empty lot place in the Mall of Miami and built what became the well-loved by everyone that entered, Sonic Boom. The first summer it opened, Lester had been nervous, not only did he have a five year old daughter running riot around the store but he didn't have his wife by his side like he had when he opened his first store. Ally's mother, Jessica, died when she was only young so Ally could barely remember her but Lester could always see sparks of her in their little girl.

As he opened the doors at eight am and let the warm Miami breeze flow into the store he was surprised to find a small queue of people waiting outside the doors, eager to take a peak of the new store. Sending Ally upstairs into his office, which would later become her practise room, he quickly served all his new customers, welcoming them, thanking them and helping them with all their purchases and any items they were looking for. He was a big hit. As the days started to roll by, he let Ally roam around the store, letting her become accustomed to the environment he hoped she'd work in when she grew up. Ally was a lot like her mother in the sense she knew when was time to play and when was the time to work and she could sense by the serious look on her father's face as he helped a young man pick out the perfect guitar, that it was time to work. So little Ally trotted around the store, making sure everything was in order for her father, she wanted to help him as much as she could.

So when a loud racket came blasting from the drum set, she immediately ran over as fast as her little legs would carry her and stood before it, her arms crossed and a stern look on her cute little face.

"Wa' are you doin'? You're not allowed to do that!" Ally spoke loud and firm, watching as a little blonde boy around the same age as her stopped what he was doing and swivelled around to face her.

"Oh, it's okay, my daddy taught me to drum and I'm awesome at it." He grinned at her before taking a bite out of a corn dog in his hand.

"And I'm his filmer, I'm making his videos for when he's famous." Another boy peaked out behind the drum kit, his fluffy red hair widely sticking up in places as if he had just rolled out of his bed.

"Well my daddy made signs, look," Ally pointed to the sign about the drum kit and then proceeded to point to the signs above all the other instruments, "They say 'please do not play' so you are not allowed." She stormed off, ready to tell her dad about the little rebels before she received a tap on the shoulder, she turned around to see the blonde boy standing behind her, his hands in his pockets and his little red haired friend standing just behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry, I just wanted to play." He stuck his bottom lip out and Ally giggled at his cute little face.

"It's okay; I'm Ally by the way, my daddy bought this shop." She smiled at him before shoving her hand towards him, how she saw her father do to all the men in suits he had met just before they opened the store.

The little boy grabbed her hand and shook it aggressively, giggling in the process, "I'm Austin and that's Dez." He pointed to his ginger friend, "Do you wanna come and play with us?"

"I can't, I have to help my daddy but you can come and help too if you want?" Austin grinned and nodded his head at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the wall which proudly held the guitars.

"We can protect these from bad guys trying to get them from your daddy." He folded his arms and pouted, pretending he was a bodyguard like in those action movies his dad let him watch when his mother wasn't looking. Ally smiled widely at the little blonde boy before copying his pose.

Ally remembered they stood like that for hours before her father told her they could go play in his office with her toys as long as they didn't touch anything that wasn't theirs. And so that was the beginning of the friendship between her and Austin. And Dez of course. Each year when they travelled down to open the store for summer, she'd split her time between working for her father and hanging out with Austin, although whenever she was in the store, Austin and Dez seemed to appear and then never disappear until it was time to shut but she didn't mind, she loved their company. She was surprised that as they all grew older each year, they would find more and more things that they had in common, like their shared passion for music, each with their own idea on what they wanted to do to break into the business, Ally wanted to write songs, Austin wanted to sing and Dez wanted to direct music videos and eventually films. Ally enjoyed her time alone with Austin the most because then they could write songs together, sharing their passion for music and singing their final creations, spending hours and hours in her practise room until her father would shout them down for dinner.

The ringing of the final bell pulled Ally from her trip down memory lane and she grabbed her things and raced out of the room, she'd promised to meet Trish at her locker at the end of the day so they could go off to her house and pack, ready for the trip down to Miami tomorrow. Squeezing through the crowd of excited teenagers, all eager to rush out of school, she finally reached Trish who was stood with her arms wide open and a huge grin on her face, one that mirrored Ally's as they raced to each other, hugging and bouncing up and down.

"Miami, Miami, Miami!" They both shouted in unison, attracting stares off random passers-by before they collapsed in laughter.

"I can't believe it, we're going tomorrow! It's going to be the best summer ever!" Trish exclaimed, pulling Ally along with her as she raced out of the halls, heading towards the car park where her mother had promised them a ride home.

"I know it's going to be awesome! Spending the summer with my best friend in the city that I love! What more could a girl ask for!" Ally giggled as they climbed into Trish's mom's car, saying their quick 'hello's before they began chatting away about their plans for the summer.

"You just can't wait to see Austin!" Trish nudged Ally and she giggled before blushing.

"He's my best friend, of course I can't!" Trish raised her eyebrows but Ally shook it off, he was her best friend and that was all that was too it. At that exact moment, Ally's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her bag, smiling when she saw who the message was off, Austin; it was like he could hear what they were talking about.

**Message from Austin M.**

**School's out! You'll be here tomorrow, can't wait! Missed you.**

**-A **

She quickly typed out a reply before turning back to Trish and engaging in another animated conversation about what Trish was going to bring for the next few weeks.

_/_

Austin Moon literally ran out of the classroom as soon as the last bell had rang, he bumped into several people who were rushing out but he didn't really care, he couldn't wait to be out of the prison he had to call school and onto the summer, spending it with his two best friends. He smiled instantly as he thought of Ally and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if she had replied to him yet, he grinned as he saw the flashing which indicated he had a new message.

**(1) New message from Allygator D.**

**I'm sooo excited! Trish is too, she won't stop talking! Our flight lands at 8 am so I'll see you in the afternoon. Missed you too.**

**-A xox**

Austin was staring down at his phone, a wide grin on his face he didn't even notice he was walking straight into someone until they collided, books and bags flying around and a girlish squeal escaped which Austin begged was not him. Looking at the person he had just bumped into, his eyes went wide when he realised who it was.

"Cassidy! Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking… I didn't see… I'm so sorry!" He spat the words out and he helped the girl up, pulling her bag off the floor and helping her place the books back in. His heart sped up as she flashed a smile at her, her pearly white teeth gleaming at him.

"It's fine Austin, it's the end of school, no-one's ever paying attention!" She giggled at him, before bending down and picking up his dropped cell phone, "Here you dropped this." She quickly gazed at the phone, not caring if it was being nosey or not. Her heart sank a touch when she saw that it was off a girl, it wasn't that she was jealous because she didn't like Austin, she wasn't saying he was ugly because he was probably one of the best looking boys in the school, it was just she was a year older than him and whilst she enjoyed the little crush he blatantly had on her, she was looking for an older, more mature boy to steal her heart but she didn't enjoy the fact that another girl was stealing Austin's heart. Tossing the phone to him, she muttered a goodbye and strutted off down the hall, towards the cluster of girls she normally hung around with.

Austin watched after her, his heart fluttering slightly before an arm was slung around his back, dragging his attention away from the girl he pined for. He turned to see Dez, staring at him, a goofy grin across his face.

"Austin baby! Summer is here." He whistled as they made their way towards the school doors, "As soon as your girlfriend gets here, the fun can start!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Austin shot back, pulling his backpack closer against him and waltzing out the school gates, Dez slowly trailing after him. He hated whenever Dez called Ally his girlfriend, she was his best friend. Sure, she had become a lot hotter the past few years as she grew up from a little girl who loved playing with his fire truck into a young girl who shared his dream of becoming a star but they were just friends, besides he was trying to get Cassidy to notice that he was grown up now and not the same old little boy who used to glue his hands together to try and impress her.

"Sorry man but anyway, let's get going! We can start planning all the fun we can have, we can go the zoo and see the kangaroos, you know I love kangaroo's man and then we can steal them and ride them on the beach and, oh I hope Ally's friend is hot, I mean, I don't wanna have another lonely summer with you." Dez blabbered on as Austin watched him, smirking as his friend made up crazy idea's that he knew they would never be able to accomplish would spending some time in a real prison.

"Dez, I don't even think they have kangaroo's at the zoo but we'll find you one okay? And I don't know if she's hot but were still going to have fun right?" Dez nodded at him, a little let down that his friend had put a damper on his dreams but he soon smiled as he heard the familiar jingle of the ice cream truck, roaring down the street opposite them.

Austin laughed as he watched his best friend zoom off after the ice cream truck, the way he used too when they were five. He sighed as the sun hit his face; he knew that this was going to be a summer he'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I was overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter, thank you all so much! I'll try and update as quick as I can without hindering the quality of the writing! I hope I did their reunion justice! Here's another instalment, thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ally was woken up very early on Saturday morning by an overly excited Trish bouncing on her bed, her eyes gleaming as she waited for Ally to shake out of her sleep craving mood. She was not in the mood for this. She glanced over at her alarm clock and gasped when it flashed _one thirty_, it was too early for her, all she wanted to do was crawl back under her duvet and drift off into her sleep induced coma once again, only wanting to be woken up when she was in Miami. She had no idea how she thought her father and Trish were going to get her all the way down the coast whilst she slept peacefully but she hoped that it was possible.

"Come on Allyson, we have to be at the airport in an hour! I'm so excited, I can't believe we're going now, oh my god, I mean, it's going to be so warm and…" Ally didn't bother to listen to whatever Trish was blabbering on about; she knew what she was saying anyway, it was all she had been saying for the past three months when her father gave her permission to bring Trish along. Ally pulled her covers back over her head and groaned. As much as she loved Trish and she too was equally excited to get back to the city she loved so much, it was way too early to be that over-excited. She admired Trish's energy at this time in the morning but Ally had been going every year since she can remember so by now, the excitement to wake up had worn off and since she was a teenager she relished her sleep and hated when it was disturbed.

Dragging the covers back off Ally's face, Trish yanked her best friend out of her bed, shaking her a little as she bounced around the room, squealing as quietly as she could. "Ally come on, snap out of it, we're going to sunny Miami today, in less than five hours we will be there!" Ally rolled her eyes, bringing her hands up to her hair, running her fingers through her bed head as Trish ranted on and on about how she should more excited to see Austin again. Austin. The name instantly brought a smile to Ally's face and she remembered why she used to get so excited about going. She was finally going to see him again and three hundred and sixty five days of missing his sweet sense of humour and loveable personality and not to mention that adorable face. Ally shook her head, cleaning the thoughts out of her head, since when did she think Austin was adorable, sure he was a cute kid but now he would be sixteen and he wouldn't be adorable, he'd be like all the other boys in her class except she could actually stand his presence.

"Right, I'm going to shower, you just, sort yourself out, kay?" Trish grabbed her clothes off the dresser and raced into the bathroom before Ally could even open her mouth. Gosh, that girl was annoying in a morning, Ally thought. She heard her father groan from the other room and she knew he would be up and ready sometime soon and she could probably start getting on it now, he hates being late and rushing, he gets all antsy and touchy and Ally hated when he got like that so she decided to get a move on. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out her yellow sundress, it was the only nice thing she had left that wasn't packed away in her blue printed suitcase which stood by her door, waiting to be thrown onto a plane. Pulling out her favourite white flats which would match her dress, she stood before her wall length mirror, scrutinising the outfit she had picked out for her journey. It was pretty yet comfortable. She hoped she didn't look too much of a mess after the 3 and a half hour flight, she wouldn't have time to prepare herself before seeing Austin, if it was anything like last time he'd probably be waiting outside her house, a bright smile on his face as he saw their rent-a-car pull up to the drive way. Ally decided to pack her make-up essentials in her carry-on luggage; she'd probably need to prep her face a little before seeing him again. Shaking her head she laughed at herself, why did she care what she looked like when she saw Austin?

Before she could even answer her own question, Trish came barging into her room, her florescent pink top burning Ally's eyes in her dimly lit bedroom. "Wow Trish, you look… summery." She giggled as Trish twirled round, showing off her curvaceous figure in the flower printed leggings Ally recognised as the ones she bought for her birthday this year.

"Well, I want to make an impression on those Miami guys when I come strutting off the airplane." Trish winked causing Ally to giggle once again, "Now get a move on Ally, we've got less than an hour now before we leave and we need to put our faces on!" Trish shoved Ally towards the bathroom, not giving Ally any time to even speak another word. She rushed into the bathroom before Trish had any chance to shove her in, shutting the bathroom door she laid her clothes out neatly on the floor, not wanting to crumple them up as she showered. Peeling off her shorts and tank top she realised how warm it was here, in New York City, she dreaded to think about how hot it was in Miami. She'd always had trouble trying to keep herself cool all summer long, she remembered fondly the one time Austin tried to help her, he placed fans all around the counter in the store and Ally giggled as the strong wind not only cooled her down but sent the leaflets and paper work which were neatly placed on the counter, flying into the air, scattering around the store. Her father had not been too please when he returned from his lunch break to find them in a mess but Ally smiled at Austin, mouthing a 'thank you' as her body temperature had cooled down to a bearable temp.

She jumped into the shower, turning on the cold water first before letting the cool liquid run down her body, cooling her down instantly. She remembered again how her Austin and Dez would all travel down to the lake, the boys would jump straight into the freezing cold water whilst Ally would coat herself in sunscreen and make the most of the sun, lying out and trying to top up her tan. She would always know it would be coming but she'd still act surprised when Austin grabbed her arms and Dez grabbed her legs, picking her up and taking her to the water's edge, where they would then countdown and eventually chuck her in the water, jumping in afterwards. Any other girl would be furious that the boys had chucked them in the lake, messing up their hair, cutting short their chances of tanning but Ally always found herself laughing furiously as they all splashed each other, Austin proceeding to dunk Dez under the water and Ally watched from the side, laughing as Dez trashed around, finally resurfacing for air before turning on Austin to do the same.

She remembered last summer, when they travelled down to the lake and Austin and Dez had thrown her in and she was laughing widely at their antics. Normally she was such a strong swimmer but add that with the fact that she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, Ally found herself struggling to stay above the water, she splashed around for a bit until she felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her unclothes mid-section, she felt herself being pulled up further into the air and she wrapped her arms around her saviours neck, finding herself staring into Austin's eyes.

"Nearly thought we lost you there Allygator." He smiled at her and she returned it, her heart leaping as he said her nickname, it was strange though, she had never felt that feeling before.

Climbing out of the shower, she dried herself off and pulled on her dress, walking out to meet Trish and her father in the hallway.

"You really to go Alls?" Her father smiled as Trish bounced widely at his side.

Nodding her head she walked into her room and grabbed her bag, remembering to shoot Austin a quick text before she left her room behind for the summer. She quickly typed out the message before joining Trish in her hall, her excitement finally overcoming her body.

**New message to Austin M.**

**On our way to the airport now! Can't wait to get there and see you. Be there in a few hours, text you when we've landed.**

**-A xoxo**

_/_

Austin smiled as he read the message; it was sent a couple of hours earlier and by now he was sure the plane they were on was slowly beginning to descend. He had sent an alarm for half seven so he could be up and ready and waiting outside her house for when they arrived.

Looking at his watch he grinned as he saw it had now reached eight o'clock, they would have definitely landed by now. Running downstairs he made his way into his kitchen, grabbing a bowl and his favourite cereal before pouring himself a nice pile full. Digging in he found his mind wondering off to the last time he saw Ally, when she left last summer. He had stayed at her house that last night and they were up for the majority of the night, talking and writing songs, finding breaks to giggle at Austin's attempts to cover up his yawns and Ally's attempts to smother her giggles, scared that her dad would walk in and shout at them. He remembered that as soon as he got home that afternoon, he passed out as soon as his body hit his bed, he was so tired from staying up all night but he had wanted to squeeze in as much time with Ally as he possibly could, he was positive he would miss her like he always did and he wanted more memories to hold onto before she visited once again. He remembered the sadness in her eyes as he stood on her doorway, saying his goodbyes, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as they hugged, a strange feeling overtaking his body… it felt like butterflies. But Austin Moon never gets butterflies, especially not over a girl, especially not over his best friend. So he shook them off, it was probably just hunger. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he turned to walk away, waving to her one final time before she shut the door, it was hard saying goodbye to her, she was his best friend (other than Dez of course) and he only saw her for a few months every year but he cherished those moments they spent together.

A vibration in his pocket pulled him back from his memories, he pulled out his phone as he finished his last bit of cereal.

**(1) New message from Allygator D**

**Just landed. Be home in 20, hope you're waiting ;) Trish won't shut up! Hehe**

**-A xoxo**

Shooting back a reply, Austin grabbed his bowl and quickly placed them in the sink before pulling on his old sneakers that lay by the back door, he scribbled out a quick message to his parents on the notepad, letting them know where he'd be in case they worried, even though he was sure they knew exactly where he'd be, Ally's arrival was the only thing he had been talking about for the past few weeks. Yanking open the door, Austin ran outside, grabbing his bike which leant against the wall, he pushed it down the side before he opened the side door, jumping onto his bike and cycling his way down the Ally's summer house. He didn't even have to think about where he was going; it was like his mind was on autopilot. He had been to her house so many times in his life; it was becoming a second nature to him, he knew exactly where her house lay, which street it was on and what number it was but he still couldn't remember the way to Dez's, he always had to get his mom to drive him over or even get Dez to meet him but it never seemed to bother him.

Reaching Ally's house in a record ten minutes, Austin laid his bike on the front lawn and sat on the bench that stood just in front of the living room window. When his breathing had finally reached its normal pace he realised just how nervous he was, his palms were sweating, he could feel his heart beating in his head but he couldn't understand why he was nervous. It was just Ally. Even he knew that was a lie, it was just Ally, it was _his_ Ally. The girl who knew everything about him and he knew everything about, it was the girl he had cried too all night long when his grandma had died, it was the girl who was constantly on his mind even when she wasn't here. She may be his best friend but Austin was sure that she was slowly becoming something else too.

His breath hitched when he saw the familiar black car slide along the pavement, coming to a halt in front of the house. He stood up, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans as he waited for her to come out. It seemed like hours before the back door finally opened and outstepped Ally. Her luscious brunette curls glowing against the Miami sun, her pale complexion making her stand out as always, her cheeks turned red as he continued to stare at her. She'd gotten more beautiful, if that was possible, Austin thought. He noticed she was standing by the car, her hands tangling in her dress, a trait he noticed she did when she was nervous. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, so he stood there like an idiot before he finally regained the ability to speak.

"Ally."

"Austin." Came her sweet reply before he found himself running towards her, his arms outstretched as she gracefully ran towards him, meeting him halfway down the drive in an embrace. Austin wrapped his arms around her petite frame and held her tightly to him, afraid that if he loosened his grip she disappears again like she always did. He felt moisture on his shoulder and he realised that she was crying. He whispered a few soothing words to her as he tightened his grip around her waist, becoming increasingly aware of the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"God, Ally, I've missed you." He whispered into her brunette hair, his eyes squeezing shut as she tightened into him.

"I've missed you too." Her reply was muffled by her face being buried into his neck but he didn't mind, he still heard the words that she meant so much.

Both were so preoccupied with each other, neither noticed Trish, standing at the bottom of the drive, her arms stretched out wide and a sad look on her face, "Hey, what about me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: The song in this chapter is 'All I Need' Within Temptation, it was inspiration for this chapter but I have no idea why, it's an amazing song just not very Austin and Ally like. But you should give it a listen! **IMPORTANT** Got your attention didn't I ;-) Just a quick question, how long does the school summers last in America, here they only last about two months, I was just wondering if it was the same! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this update.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ally walked through the door of her practise room in Sonic Boom. It hadn't changed one bit since the last time she was here, well she didn't think it would have, considering it was only her father who had the key to the store but still, the fact it was in the exact same state she had left it in was soothing to Ally. She looked at the wooden piano, smiling to herself when she remembered the day Austin bought it for her. It was the day after him and Dez looked in her secret song book and took her song, posting a video of them on the internet, a parody of a teenage love story. The only reason Ally was so annoyed at them was because they looked in her book, she had told them time after time no-one was to look in her book, it held her deepest darkest secrets, her fears and worries and her thoughts and feelings and she shuddered at the thought of someone reading it, it would be like they were diving into her mind, probing every corner and seeking out all the information which was stored in there. She remembered how angry she was when they told her and she saw the video, actually she found the video extremely amusing but she still hated the fact they'd gone through her person possession. Ally had screamed and shouted at them, storming out of the room and out the store, locking herself away in her house for the rest of the day. The next day she finally dragged herself back to the store but still refused to speak to Austin and Dez when they came round, apologising and begging for her forgiveness. It wasn't until her break that she went into her practise room and found the brand new piano sitting in the middle of the room, her heart leapt as she saw a small note sitting on top of it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm so sorry about upsetting you, I hope this makes up for it._

_Love Austin._

_Oh, and Dez._

She remembered running straight back down the stairs, the note in her hand and hugging the two boys, screaming thank yous and attracting worried looks off passing customers. She was concerned about how the two boys had bought it and what with but they told her not to worry, but Ally had a sneaky feeling it had something to do with Austin's trust fund his grandmother left for him which made her heart flutter, thinking about what he had done for her.

Stroking her elegant fingers along the keys, Ally took a deep breath, it had been a while since she'd played this piano, lots of good memories surrounded it, drowning her in happiness every time she was around it. She sat on the old wooden stool, surprised it was still standing, her father bought it for her over ten years ago and it had seen a lot of action, from Ally sitting on her own, singing her heart out to the empty room to Austin and Dez trying to see who could last the longest standing on one foot. She giggled at the memories, her fingers still brushing the porcelain keys, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she began to play, this was the first time she was finally alone since arriving, Austin had gone off to collect Dez and lunch for them all and her dad was showing Trish around the store, giving her a quick induction into the place she would be working for the next few months, although it was a lost cause already, Trish has had ten jobs since Christmas, none of them lasting more than a month.

Letting the sweet, soft melody fill her ears and clear her mind, Ally began to sing along to the tune, opening her heart to the empty room once again.

_I'm dying to catch my breath / Oh why don't I ever learn? / I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around / Can you still see the heart of me? / All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace / Don't break me down / I want to believe that this is for real / Save me from my fear / Don't tear me down for all I need / Make my heart a better place._

"You've still got some serious talent there then Alls?" Ally jumped in her seat, her eyes shooting up to see Austin, leaning on the door frame and a small smirk on his face, "I was thinking that you'd become a city girl and you'd lose all your talent!" He grinned at her as she scoffed and shook her head.

"You wish Moon, you've always been jealous of my seriously good voice." She giggled at him and he feigned hurt, bringing his hand up to his chest, placing it just where his heart would be beating.

"Hurting my feelings there Dawson," Smiling he held his hand out to her, "You coming down for lunch? We're all waiting. Me and Dez stopped by Suzy's soups and got you your favourite!" He winked at her before taking hold of her soft hand and dragging her out the room and down the stairs, joining everyone else standing around the counter.

"Miss Dawson, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Dez grinned as he saw Ally and she pulled her hand from Austin's and ran over to him, enveloping him into a hug.

"Dez, I've missed you!" She said into his turquoise shirt, her smile protruding across her face.

"Miss you too Al." Ally pulled back from Dez and looked over to Trish who stood by her father, her arms across her chest.

"Oh, Dez this is Trish…"

"Oh I am fully aware of who this bozo is." Trish said firmly, her eyes narrowing at Dez, "He asked me if I had seen a 'super-hot chick' who hung out with Ally around here going by the name of Tish anywhere and when I told him I was 'Trish' he squealed. Like a little girl." Ally tried to muffle her laugh as Dez groaned.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" He walked over to where Austin was standing and stood behind him, cowering away from Trish's aggressive posture.

"Oh Dez!" Ally smiled before looking at the food that was sitting on the counter, becoming suddenly aware of the grumbling in her stomach. "Can we eat now guys?"

Ally's father nodded towards the group, "Actually Ally, I've got somewhere to be, need to see a guy about some business, will you lot be okay for a few hours?" The four teens nodded their heads as they shoved their faces full of crusty bread and spoonful's of soup, Lester just laughed at them before waving and walking out the door, grabbing his keys in the process.

"He's just come away and already he's going off doing business. Same old dad." Ally sighed, her father always worked, whether it was two in the afternoon or two in the morning, he was always on his blackberry or his laptop, working away on some sort of business scheme that interloped with either store. Ally remembered one night, her and Trish had gone off to a party that some girl in the grade above them was hosting, she had promised her father she would be back by twelve and he had no reason to worry and could just go to bed. But at two forty five Ally came sneaking in through the back door, her heels firmly in her hand and her makeup running from the rain which decided to fall just as Ally reached her street. She remembered quietly tiptoeing past the living room, being as quiet as she possibly could when a small square of light caught her eye, she popped her head round the door and saw her father furiously typing away at his laptop, notepads scattered all around him, he had been in the same position when she left him seven hours ago to go to Trish's. Fortunately for her he was so stuck in his work he didn't notice her and she managed to sneak up to bed and go through the next day with no questions asked about her arrival time.

"So what should we do today, I mean your dad's not opening the store till tomorrow so there's no reason to stay here right?" Trish asked, as she licked her spoon clean, throwing all her leftovers (which there were none of) and her trash in the make-shift bin Austin had cleverly made for them using the bags the food was stored in.

"I don't know, I mean, we go hang round the mall for a bit?" Ally suggested, her thoughts more focused on the luscious chicken noodle soup in front of her which she was dying to finish.

"Oh oh oh," Dez squealed, jumping up and down like he had ants in his pants, causing the other three teens to laugh at him, "We should go the beach and make sandcastles, I've been looking forward to that all year!" He grinned before turning back to his crusty bread, shoving it all in his mouth.

"That's actually a great idea Dez, let's go to the beach, I can get my mom to drop us off!" Austin grinned, looking over at Ally for approval.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

_/_

The foursome found themselves at the beach an hour later, it was quiet considering it was the first day of summer but they just presumed everyone was catching up on their well-earned sleep. Ally lay out on her purple beach towel; her heart-shaped sunglasses covering her eyes as she watched Austin and Dez try and build a sandcastle. Trish was snoring lightly to her left; she knew that girl would be asleep as soon as her head hit the towel. Laughing to herself, she found her eyes trailing along Austin's body. He had definitely been working out since she last saw him, he was a slight definition around his abs' which caused Ally to metaphorically drool, his muscular arms were dragging up as much sand as they possible could. She had to shake out of this, since when did she think Austin was 'muscular' and 'well-built', Ally groaned and stood up, adjusting her blue bikini before slowly walking towards the sea bed, letting her feet trail in the sand.

She loved it here, she really did. It was always just so beautiful, the way the sun shone down on the sea, illuminating it and making it seem like it went on forever and ever. She loved the way the city smelled, always of fresh leaves and summer with a hint of the salt from the sea. She felt like this was where she belonged, as much as she enjoyed living in New York City she definitely wasn't that kind of girl, she knew that this was the kind of place she belonged. This place made her feel like her dreams were possible, that she wasn't just being a silly little girl, that she could make something of herself and that's the feeling she enjoyed most about being out here, the feeling of knowing she could be someone. Dipping her toes into the sea, Ally let the cool ocean wash away her worries, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly, inhaling the scent of the ocean and letting go her worries about her father and her future and she just tried to live in the moment. That's what Austin always told her to do and that's what she tried to accomplish every time she came here, just to live in the moment. Austin told her, "You never know what's going to happen next so to avoid disappointment you should just live and go where the moment takes you, you never know where you might end up." Ally always took those words to heart.

Suddenly she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and yank her up in the air, causing her to squeal like the little girl she used to be. She knew exactly who it was who was dragging her further out to sea.

"Austin! Put me down!" She giggled, her hands gripping his forearms tightly, she knew that even if she begged and pleaded, he was going to drop her in the sea, there was no stopping him.

"What's the magic word Ally and I might just put you down?" Austin lied and Ally knew it, but she still played along, squealing and wriggling in his arms, she felt her body heat up at the connection between his chest and her back but she tried not to think about it, it was probably because it was a hot day, it had nothing to do with the attraction she had towards him.

Austin turned her around so she was facing him, a smirk playing on his lips. Ally grinned at him, a devilish look in her eye, "Fine, dunk me, but if I go down, so do you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her weight fall backwards, Austin wasn't expecting that and he dropped her, finding himself being dragged under too as her arms were tightly around his neck.

They both came up for air, spluttering and laughing, "I'm going to kill you Ally Dawson, you've messed my hair!"

"Oh boo hoo, Austin's a little girl." Ally teased, flicking water in his direction. Austin jumped towards her, sending a wave of water splashing over her, causing her to giggle and reach out for him, desperate for revenge.

Dez and Trish watched their friends play in the sea, "When are they going to realise they have it bad for each other?" Dez asked, turning his head to look in Trish's direction.

"You know what Dez, that's the smartest thing you've said all day." Trish replied, a smile surfacing across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you again for the response to the last chapter, it really means a lot, this is what I live and love to do so to hear you guys like it mean so much! Inspiration behind this chapter was 'I Feel Like Dancing' by All Time Low, song gets me in the mood for summer. Enjoy chapter four of Summer Boom!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Miami sun battled its way through the cracks in Ally's curtains, illuminating her room, the warm light covering her face, gently bringing her around to consciousness. Rubbing her eyes free of sleep, she sat up, chucking the blanket off her, it was too warm to be covered up, she wondered who had put it on her last night, she presumed it was her father because as soon as she reached her room, she fell asleep, followed shortly by an equally exhausted Trish. Looking over to the opposite side of the room, she saw Trish snoring on her camp bad, her head burrowed deeply in her pillow and her blanket tucked around her, encasing her like a cocoon. Ally giggled to herself, she couldn't understand how she was so warm she could barely sleep with a blanket on yet Trish managed to sleep soundly wrapped up ready for winter. Ally climbed off her bed, slipping her pink slippers on, pulling down her tank top before scuffling out of her room and down the stairs. As she reached the top step she could smell a sweet savoury scent wafting its way around her summer house, her dad was awake. Trudging down the stairs, she yawned, yesterday had really taken it out of her. Not only did she have an early flight which got her here at 8 am, she spent the majority of the afternoon playing on the beach with her friends before they all went back to Austin's for his families' traditional pizza night. For as long as she can remember, the Moon family have always made their own pizza's every Saturday night, whether Austin was in or not. Ally found it endearing, how they would all gather in the kitchen, laughing manically as each of them tried to mould their own dough base. Ally and Dez would crash the tradition every Saturday of the summer normally and she could only guess Dez would be there every Saturday for the rest of the year too, that boy sure loved Pizza.

"Morning Ally-pie. Have a good night last night?" Ally smiled at her father as he leant down lovingly from his place at the cooker and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, it was great, Mimi and Mike asked after you." She took a bite out of the burnt toast her father had laid out for himself, he tutted as she smiled, her mouth full of his toast.

"I'll go round one day and see them; it's been awhile, I wonder if Mike still has that pool table…" Ally sighed, remembering last summer when her dad and Austin's dad had a four hour pool match, each refusing to be beaten by the other. Austin's mom went to bed shortly after the first hour was over, leaving Ally and Austin to watch their fathers battle it out, bottles of beer in hand. Ally couldn't remember the rest of the evening really, she fell asleep on Austin half way through the second hour, her head resting lightly on his shoulder as she tried her hardest not to snore. She was woken up by her father at one in the morning, she opened her eyes slowly and her father told her not to make any sudden movements. She looked at him, confusion on her features until she became aware of the position she was in, she was cuddled against Austin, he was lying against the sofa back and her back against his chest, his arms were firmly attached around her waist. She nudged him awake softly, watching as his eyes fluttered open and a smile formed on his face, it wasn't until he realised where he was and who was watching him that Austin let go of Ally suddenly, causing her to topple onto the floor, laughing as she got up.

"You should, it does you good getting out the house dad and not just for business reasons." Lester Dawson just rolled his eyes at his daughter, she was always telling him things like this and giving him advice on how to live his laugh, he was sure it was meant to be the other way around but he didn't mind all that much.

Ally grabbed a bowl from the cupboard beside her and began to pour herself a bowl of her favourite cereal before her father cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to get Trish and see if she wants any breakfast?"

"Dad, you've seen Trish in a morning, you know it's best if you let her wake up on her own or you risk dying at an early age." Ally said, grabbing the milk from across the table before taking a seat and pouring it into her bowl.

"Fine, I'll go see if she wants any pancakes! Keep an eye on them for me please." Lester walked over to the stairs and vanished upstairs leaving Ally to watch over the pancakes. She could never understand why so many people were obsessed with the flimsy pastry. Austin always used to force Ally to make them for him in a morning when he stayed over, watching greedily from her side as she flipped the pastry perfectly, his eyes never leaving the pan.

Trish stomped down the stairs, making her presence known by everyone in surrounding area. As she came into the kitchen Ally had to force back a laugh as Trish's eyes were squinted, trying to adjust to the bright lights of the Miami morning.

"God, why is it so bright and early?!" She yawned, coming to sit next to Ally and placing her head on the table, hoping to doze off again.

"Trish it's half nine." Lester informed the young girl, his chuckle falling from his mouth as he walked back over to the pancakes he had prepared to soothe the girls temper; she was never a morning person. Lester would dread the days when Ally would ask if Trish could stay over and he would always try and leave extra early to avoid her, leaving Ally to deal with the terror which was Trish. "Besides, I have to open the shop at ten and you don't want to miss out on my special pancakes do you?" He heard a mumble coming from where Trish was sat and he guessed that was her response to his question, "Now girls," He said, piling up the pancakes on a plate and pushing them over to where Trish's head lay, placing chocolate syrup and honey alongside them, "I'm going over to the mall now to open the store, I expect you both there at twelve for your shifts, there won't be a lot for you to do today, I'll be taking care of all the inventory up in my office, I just want you both around to keep an eye on things okay?" Ally nodded at her father as she shoved more cereal in her mouth, Trish not even bothering to answer, her mouth was too full of pancakes. "Well, I'll just see you later. Love you Alls." Lester grabbed his briefcase and blew a chaste kiss to his daughter before walking out the back door.

"Come on Trish, hurry. We're meeting Austin and Dez at ten before we have to work." Ally whined, nudging Trish's side as she lazily ate her pancakes.

"Alright, I'll be quicker." She groaned, not bothering to pick up her pace. "So, did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah of course," Ally grinned, "Didn't you?"

Trish sighed, "I got stuck with Dez the idiot whilst you and Austin were playing in the sea like a bunch of love sick puppies."

"We did not!" Ally slammed her spoon down, appalled at Trish's accusation, "We were just having fun; you didn't have to stay with Dez!"

"Well you two looked too cute together, I didn't want to disturb it." Ally blushed as Trish lowered her eyes, Ally prayed that Trish didn't notice the pink colour that had surfaced across her face, "You like him."

"No I don't." Ally replied, picking up her bowl and walking over to the sink before dumping it in there, turning around and leaning against the counter, "We're friend, we've been friends for a very long time so we're close, it's nothing more than that!"

Trish scoffed, "Whatever Ally."

Ally just rolled her eyes at her friend and made her way in to the hall, ascending the stairs, "I'm going to get changed, so you'd better hurry up Trish!" Ally heard an uncomprehend able mash up of words coming from the kitchen but she ignored it as she trotted into her room, sighing softly as the sun shone through her now open curtains. Opening her wardrobe she rummaged through before she found the perfect outfit for her first shift at work, a light red blouse, frilly along the edges and a pair of her favourite black shorts which sat snugly on her hips, showing off her figure. She grabbed a pair of her sneakers and walked over to her vanity where she began to comb through her hair just as Trish entered the bedroom, looking a lot livelier than she did five minutes ago.

"Nice outfit Miss Dawson." Trish winked before turning to her own section in the wardrobe, "I think I'll go for my green summer dress, it's cool and causal yet whispers sophistication!" Ally laughed at her friend, her eyes still focusing on combing the knots out of her hair.

"Oh Trish, you really do know how to make my morning!" Ally began to make a start on her makeup; she decided to settle for a small amount of blush and a light pink lipstick, considering she'd be working all day in the store at the time where Miami was at its hottest, she didn't want to risk having her makeup running down her face by the time she finished her shift.

After applying a quick blitz of perfume Ally twirled in her mirror, happy with her appearance, she turned to Trish who was quickly dragging her brush though her tangles of hair.

"You ready?" Ally asked as Trish threw her brush down in anger, giving up with trying taming her wild mane of hair. She nodded towards Ally, "Let's go then." Both girls smiled at each other, linking their arms.

_/_

It was two pm and the sun was blazing through the open door of Sonic Boom. Ally stood restlessly behind the counter, her hands fanning her hot face as she tried her best to preserve her smile for the customers. Her father was right about it being a boring day, she had served five people since she started her shift, one being a little boy who always seemed to be around whenever she was working, he asked her if they sold piano lessons (which if she remembered correctly, he'd asked the past two summers in a row) and of course Ally let him down gently saying they didn't, so instead he proceeded to ask her on a date to which Trish laughed hysterically from her place by the tuba.

Austin burst through the door, a giant grin on his face as he held a red ice-cream close to his face, enjoying the coolness it brought to his boiling face.

"Well at least someone's enjoying their summer." Ally said grimly, watching in despair as Austin began to lick his ice cream.

"Aw Ally, at least you're earning money. It's just too bad you can't enjoy this delicious ice-cream with me!" Austin smirked viciously at her before taking another lick of his strawberry Popsicle.

"Well I…" Ally lost her train of thought when her eyes landed on a boy standing outside the shop. It was the same boy she'd seen for the past few summers, he worked on the cell phone accessory cart, he always smiled at her as she passed by shakily with Austin and Dez and even her father, though she tried to avoid him on those occasions. His name was Dallas, he had luscious brunette hair and Ally was sure she was in love with his eyes. He always stood near the doors of Sonic Boom with his cart, Ally tried to convince herself it was so he could be closer to her but she was sure it was because his boss had told him too since Sonic Boom was right in the middle of the mall, where most people congregated outside to eat, hang out or just enjoy the sun.

"Um Ally," Austin waved his hands in front of Ally's face, bringing her back to earth. She sighed before giggling girlishly.

"Oh sorry Austin."

"It's okay but I kinda dropped my popsicle on the floor..." He looked down at his shoes as Ally sighed, leaning over the counter to see the mess that he had made.

"Austin! That's why I have the rule 'no food in the store'." She sighed angrily, crossing her hands over her chest, the truth was she couldn't be mad at Austin, well not for long anyway but he was always breaking the rules she lay out, she was sure he did it because he knew he could get away with it but it still pushed her buttons sometimes.

"It's alright Allygator, Dez is coming by soon, he'll clean it up for you!" Ally smiled at the mention of her nickname and Austin laughed at the image of Dez licking up the dropped ice-cream. "What were you looking at anyway?" Austin turned to look in Ally's line of sight; she reached across and placed her hands over his eyes quickly.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just admiring the sun." She said as her hands remained tightly over his eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes then?" Austin asked.

"Um, no reason, just playing a fun game." Ally laughed nervously and Austin grabbed her wrists, pulling her around the counter to his side and he pulled her hands from his face. Making sure she was close to him, he leant down so his lips were inches away from her ear.

"You're lying Ally." He grinned before he pulled back slightly, his eyes seeking out hers.

"Fine," Ally sighed, pulling her hands from his she leant against the counter, her eyes finding the boy once again. "I was looking at Dallas."

"You mean the cell phone accessory guy?" Austin growled, his voice deep, "Why?" He didn't mean to come across so aggressive but he hated the fact that Ally was looking at another boy. Wait, why was he? He didn't like her so why did he care? He couldn't be jealous, Austin Moon never got jealous.

"Are you jealous Austin?" Ally giggled her voice low as she teased him.

"Course not Alls, as I've told you many times before, Austin Moon does not get jealous." Austin grinned, trying to hide his annoyance. Ally's attention was distracted by a costumer who looked like they were in need of help; she turned on her heel and walked away from Austin.

"Oh, we'll see about that." She grinned devilishly as she approached the costumer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I am so sorry about the lack of updates recently, but everything got a little hectic! I was called into work to cover someone's shift and I had to edit my photography coursework for college because my dog literally destroyed it :( I had to add them watching Halloween in here as it's one of my favourite movies, I have no idea why it just is! Anyway here's an extra-long update to make up for making you all wait!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 5

Darkness surrounded the room, enveloping everything that stood in the over-sized area. Austin Moon lay on his back, a light blue patched blanket pulled up to his chin as his eyes darted over the screen, the only source of flickering light in the room. He could hear his own deep breaths as he watched the events unfolded before him. He heard a shuffle to his right as he turned his head slightly, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Whose idea was it to watch this movie?" Ally Dawson whispered to him, her eyes wide with fear as Austin shook his head. He didn't know whose idea it was to watch '_Halloween_', something about the way Trish was sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes wide with excitement, slowly shovelling popcorn into her mouth that she stole of a cowering Dez told him it was her idea. She was the only one out of the foursome who wasn't scared out of their wits by the masked killer Michael Myers. He heard Ally whimper from besides him and he put his arm round her, pulling her closer to him giving her the feeling of warmth and comfort, that someone was beside her ready to protect her. He gazed over at Dez who was shaking with fear as he hid behind one of the enormous pillows that Austin's mom had placed on the couches to decorated them, or get in the way as Austin felt. He could never get comfortable on the couches with those huge red things just blocking his way, their firm padded material pushing against his back, irritating him.

He turned his head back to the screen and tried to concentrate on what was going on. All he could make out was blood being thrown across the room as yet another innocent person was slaughtered, no motive behind it just a ruthless slay. He felt Ally shake against his side and he tightened his grip around her, gently stroking his hand down her arm, hoping to give her comfort. A loud scream that erupted from the television caused Ally to shriek and bury her head in Austin's chest; he could feel her warm frantic breath through his thin polo shirt. He suddenly became very aware of their positions together, the feeling of her hand grasping the material of his shirt, placed firmly on his pectoral muscle, her face buried against the middle of his chest and her other hand placed gently against his side, she knew how ticklish Austin was there and he guessed that she didn't want to make him jump, it would only cause her more fright.

Austin could feel his heart racing in his chest and he looked down to see if Ally had noticed, her head was lying exactly where his heart was beating erratically and he prayed that she was too scared to realise. He didn't want her to think he liked her just because the fact she was lying so close to him was making him nervous or the fact that her sweet scent was overwhelming his mind, making everything seem a little fuzzy. Because he didn't like her and he didn't want her to think that.

"Austin," Ally mumbled from the fabric of his polo, "Is it over yet?" Her little voice squeaked, he could tell she was beyond petrified.

"Not yet," He replied softly, "But you know it's not real don't you?" he chucked lightly.

Ally lifted her head and looked at Austin, "Of course I know it's not real Austin, it's just… scary." She whispered, biting her lip gently. Austin's throat went dry as he watched her, he realised how close they were. Her face was inches from his, he could feel her rapid breathing against his face and he just found himself looking into her eyes. Austin licked his lips and Ally sharply took in a breath, her pulse racing harder than the movie was making it. She could feel herself leaning in slowly towards him, her eyes never leaving his. Was this happening? She thought, this can't be happening, she couldn't believe it herself, she was inches away from kissing Austin and she wasn't doing anything to stop herself, she could feel her hands gripping his shirt tighter and tighter and she wondered what was going to happen next. She could feel Austin shuffle slightly, finding a more comfortable position before he brought his hands up to rest on her waist, pulling her towards him a little more, Ally's breathing hitched.

"DON'T GO IN THERE." Dez screamed. Ally jumped forward and her head collided with Austin's causing them both to groan in pain.

"Ouch, sorry Ally." Austin smiled whilst he rubbed his forehead, "That's definitely going to bruise tomorrow." Closing his eyes, he exhaled roughly and leant back against the couch, his hand still firmly pressed over the red area which he was sure would rise in the morning. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he was moments away from kissing Ally and Dez ruined it. No, Dez saved him. He couldn't kiss Ally, she was his best friend, sure she was the most beautiful, talented and glorious people he had even known but she was still his best friend.

Ally rubbed her head nervously, she could feel the red welt already forming, that would look nice and attractive, add to her already non-existent good looks, she thought. She looked up at the blonde boy before her and words seemed to run dry in her mouth, had that really just happened? It couldn't have, she thought, we're just best friends. Ally knew that deep down she had some strong feelings for Austin but she just wasn't sure what they were yet but the earlier event had given her a push in one direction.

"It's okay, I'm… I'm sorry Austin." Ally mumbled nervously before looking down at the pink watch on her wrist, ironically, the one Austin bought for her birthday the year before, "Oh look at the time. Trish we better go." Ally jumped up, grabbing her bag and shoes in the process, before turning to walk to where Trish was sat, yanking her best friend out of her seat. "Thanks for having us over Austin, tell your parents I say thank you and we'll see you tomorrow." Ally rushed through, Austin barely got a word of what she said before she was through the door.

"What was that all about? The movie wasn't that scary." Dez said, finally putting the pillow down after hours of cowering behind it.

"How can you say that? You were hiding behind the pillow the whole time." Austin retorted.

"No I wasn't." Dez scoffed before throwing some popcorn at Austin's smug face.

"Yeah you were dude, besides it's late, they probably had to get home." Austin gathered up the pieces of stray popcorn and placed them into the bowl by his side, the one he and Ally were sharing from, he sighed at the thought of what had almost happened between the two. Dez caught on to his best friend's change of behaviour and turned to lie on his stomach, his head hanging off the edge of the couch before he started integrating Austin on his changed demeanour.

"What happened Austin?" The ginger boy asked as he began to put popcorn in his mouth, he always enjoyed watching his friend reveal interesting information and Dez had a feeling what happened earlier and what Austin was going to tell him was going to be very interesting, it always was when it came to Austin and Ally. He had a sneaky feeling they both possessed feelings for the other but to what extent he wasn't sure.

"Nothing… Just, Ally got scared and she jumped and we bumped heads." Austin looked down at his lap, bringing one of his hands up to rub the lump on his forehead.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Dez asked curiously, he wasn't the brightest of people but he could tell when his best friend was lying to him, he could hear it in his tone of voice, Austin was dying to tell him something and now Dez was eager to know what it was.

"Well… before that, we almost… kissed." Austin whispered softly, he was slightly embarrassed at how child-like his voice had come out.

"Oh… is that it?" Dez replied, still tossing popcorn into his mouth.

Austin turned to look at his ginger friend, his eyebrows rose musingly, "What do you mean is that it?"

Dez sat up straight, grabbing the empty bowl of popcorn before looking inside it and flinging it to the side, disappointed he had eaten all its contents, "I just mean is that it? You and Ally nearly kissed, big deal, we all know you have it bad for her anyway." Dez replied as he searched around the room for any stray pieces of food, or anything edible.

"I do not have it bad for Ally!" Austin shouted, his hands rose defensively as Dez grabbed a bag of sweets from the opposite couch.

"Whatever you say man, we all know you do so there's no point in denying it! We've all known for like, years." Dez tore open the bag and he began to shovel the sweets into his mouth as Austin looked at him, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"What do you mean we've all known for years?" Austin grabbed his blanket and pulled it tightly around him, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Dez began to speak.

"Well, I know, your mom and dad know, Mr Dawson knows, heck even my parents know you do. And they don't know a lot!" Dez stopped eating for a moment to look at Austin, "Come on bro, stop denying it, it's getting annoying now."

"I don't…" Austin sighed, there was no point, he did like Ally. He really really liked her and apparently everyone knew it. He'd always tried to deny it, what's the point in liking a girl you see for a few months every year but the more he tried to deny his feelings for her the more they grew. It was just the way she was so perfect and she didn't even tried. He tried to convince himself he even liked Cassidy, the girl in the year above him at his school but even she wasn't enough of a distraction to make him forget Ally and how perfect for him she was. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Aha," Dez grinned, grabbing the final sweet out of the bottom of the bag, he looked up at Austin who had a slight look of annoyance across his face "Oh sorry. Well look dude, we all know so maybe it's time she does."

Austin narrowed his eyes at his friend as he shoved the last piece of candy into his mouth, he did have a point, why try and hide it anymore? They had almost kissed tonight, that must be a sign that she liked him back. "Maybe you're right Dez, maybe she should know!"

_/_

Ally stared amazed at the open door to Sonic Boom, where Dallas stood, a grin on his face. She couldn't believe she got to work so close to him. His perfectly coifed brown hair, which always flicked in the right direction instantly drew her to him. She giggled as he talked to a customer, his adorable laugh floating its way to her ears, she sighed loving before she noticed the eyes she had been staring at for the past half an hour were now fixed on her.

"Hey Ally." Dallas smiled as he walked over, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"H-Hi Dallas…" Ally smiled widely, her head tilting to the side as she tried her best to look attractive to him.

"So look, I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

Ally looked at him, shocked, "Me? Busy? Pft not tonight no, why?" She grinned again, giggling as Dallas smiled at her.

"Good because they're showing this new movie at the cinema and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me?" He asked, blushing as Ally's eyes widened in shock and pleasure.

"Yes of course!" She squealed before coughing and quickly covering up her eager reply, "I mean, yeah that sounds cool why not?!"

"Awesome, I'll see you in the food court at like half six? We can grab a bite to eat before the showing at seven?"

"Yeah, sound awesome!" Ally grinned, fluttering her eyelashes and she tried to hold in her girlish squeals of joy.

"Cool, see you tonight." Dallas strutted off, his hands still in his pockets and Ally turned and danced happily, away from his prying eyes. She let squeals erupt from her throat as she spun around, excitement coursing through her body. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Dallas, a date! She never got to go on dates with the cute boys she liked, ever. She always watched those romantic comedies sadly, knowing that her life would never be like one of those fairy-tale stories.

"Ally!" She spun round, hoping to see Dallas again, wanting to see her but instead she found herself face to face with Austin.

"Oh, hi Austin." She replied nervously, she hadn't seen him since last night and she still felt awkward about what had almost happened.

"What are you happy dancing about?" Austin smiled as he leaned over the counter, his head resting on his hands.

"Oh, nothing… it's just… Dallas asked me out on a date." She repeated the details of what had just happened rapidly to Austin and she couldn't contain the squeals and giggles that ripped out of her throat as she re-told the story. The awkwardness she felt around him had disappeared in the moments that she took to tell him about her dreams coming true.

"Oh…" Austin replied, his smile fading. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw how excited Ally was about her date with Dallas, the stupid cell phone accessory cart boy. He felt anger bubble through his veins and he decided he needed to get away from her. He marched away from the counter and ran up the stairs into Ally's practice room, slamming the door behind him. He noticed when he entered that the store was pretty busy so he knew Ally wouldn't be able to leave the store and follow him up.

But apparently he was wrong, "What's wrong Austin?" Ally asked as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She found him sitting by the piano, his head hung low.

"Nothing Ally." Austin's voice was firm and angry; she knew she had done something to upset him. She went and sat by him, putting her fingers on the ivory keys.

"Austin, tell me what's wrong?" Her voice was soft and gentle and Austin found himself looking up into her eyes.

"It's just… this might be our last summer together. I mean, next year we're eighteen, we'll want to do something different," His voice was soft and low and Ally found her eyes brimming with tears as Austin spoke, his voice full of emotion, "I want us to spend the summer together, our last summer. I don't want you falling inlove with Dallas and forgetting about me."

Ally chuckled softly, bringing her hand up to stroke the side of Austin's face lovingly, "I could never forget about you Austin." Her voice was a whisper.

"I don't want to forget about you." Austin replied, he brought his hand up and placed it over Ally's, squeezing tightly as he felt her warm flesh under his. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were full of tears, he didn't want to make her cry, he hadn't meant too but even as she wept she was still so beautiful. Austin's eyes dropped down to focus on her lips and he couldn't help himself, he leant forward and captured them in a sweet moment, pulling back slowly only to find himself being pulled back towards Ally. Her hands finding themselves snuggly sat on his waist she shuffled herself closer to him and kissed him softly, relaxing in the moment.


End file.
